1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking structure between a member to be supported and a supporting body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347, for example, discloses, as a locking structure for locking a member to be supported to a supporting body, a configuration that provides a locking part on the outer face of a peripheral wall of an electronic component module (the member to be supported) housed within an electrical connection box (the supporting body) installed in a vehicle or the like and locks the electronic component module to the electrical connection box through the locking part.
However, the conventional locking structure between a member to be supported and a supporting body disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347 or the like generally locks the member to be supported from one direction relative to the supporting body and has room for further improvement in the mounting workability of the member to be supported relative to the supporting body.